Voodoo
by Jayme
Summary: AN: This is a cross over because of a promo I heard one night. Dean also has mentioned that he did a voodoo thing before picking up Sam. I want to thank Theresa and Tori for all of their help.This story is mine. Sad to say Sam and Dean aren't. I can only
1. Chapter 1

**A Hotel Room**

**There is queen size bed in the middle of the room, with muted colored walls and two night stands one on each side of the bed. Each table has a big, ugly lamp on it. On the bed is a body. **

**Suddenly there's a knock on the door breaking the silence. **

**"Housekeeping." The door opens and young woman enters. She **

**bends down and places a towel in front of the door to prop it open. **

**She turns and sees the body. "Excuse me. I'll come back later." She turns to leave but stops. She looks at the body again then places a hand over her mouth. "_Oh my God"_. She runs out. Two hours later two people walk in and show their badges, one male and one female. The female walks over to the ME. **

**"What have we got?" She looks at the body then at the ME. "We **

**have a victim. Female. Early twenties. Very dead with no obvious **

**trauma." She looks at the woman. "We'll know more when we get her back to the morgue." The female detective looks around and sees her partner look at her. Two men are waiting. "Mind if we release the body Detective Eames?" **

**"In a few. I think Detective Goren is going to have a few questions." **

**As she walks away, she looks at the body. She thinks. "_She__'s so young._" Goren walks over as the ME is packing her **

**equipment. He looks at the body then at the ME. "Is this how she was **

**found?" The woman nods. "No one touched her?" **

**"No. The maid found her and called it in. She touched the outside door knob and the door itself to place a towel on the floor. She's outside if you want to talk to her." Goren looks at Eames and nods. Eames exits the room and finds the young woman by the railing visibly scared. She shows her her badge. "I'm Detective Eames. I was told you found the body." **

**The young woman looks up and nods. "You didn't perform CPR. Why?" **

**"It wouldn't have done any good. She wasn't breathing and she **

**was wrapped up all the way." The young woman has a slight accent as she speaks. **

**"Oh." Eames turns to find Goren standing there. He smiles at the **

**girl. "Find anything?" Goren shakes his head. **

**"Where are you from? I can't place the accent." **

**"I'm from Haiti." Her affirmation makes Goren nod. "May I go now Detective? I need to get back to work." **

**"I see. Have you seen this kind of death before?" **

**"No. I've not seen this kind of death before but I have heard of it." Goren looks at her. He's very interested. "So what do you think caused this girl to die?" The girl looks around and looks more frightened than before. **

**"The loa caused it." Eames and Goren look at each other. **

**"_Voodoo?_" Goren is frowning. "You think this was caused by Voodoo?" **

**She nods. "Ok. Give Detective Eames your name, address, and number in case we have to get in touch with you." Eames and the girl walk away as Goren reenters the room. He looks at the body. **

**"Detective? We'd like to take the body now." **

**Goren looks at them. "Sure. Go ahead." They load the body on the **

**Gurney and walk away. "_So who was your mambo? And what did you _**

**_do to make her so mad that she would kill you"_ Eames rejoins her **

**partner. **

**"Well?" **

**"She really doesn't know anything except for what she's already **

**told us. And that wasn't much." Goren looks around the room then **

**begins to look around on the floor. He sees something there and he **

**kneels and picks it up, holding it up for Eames to see. It's a button. **

**"Button, Button. Who's missing a button." **

**In a Cheap Motel **

**Sam is on the internet looking through the online newspapers. He stops and reads and article then looks up at Dean. "Dean?" Dean looks up as Sam says "I think I found something." **

**Dean is sharpening a knife. **

**"What" he says and places the knife on the bed and closes the **

**whet stone. He walks over to his brother and looks around the dull **

**white room with ugly mint green rug. "_These rooms are really bad._" He **

**sighs and looks at the laptop. His eyes narrow as he looks at Sam. **

**"Sounds like our kind of gig." **

**"It could be." Sam looks around. "_I think they just move these _**

**_rooms from one place to another._" Sam thinks. He continues. "Do you **

**think these places get wholesale specials?" **

**"What?" Dean asks "Where's this going?" **

**"Dean, the last four motels have had the same color scheme. **

**From the white walls, green carpet to the ugly night tables and lamps **

**to this." He looks at the table they're sitting at. Dean smirks. "They're **

**doing it just to see if you're paying attention."**

"That which doesn't kill us, makes us stronger."

Jayme

Love cheap thrills? Enjoy PC-to-Phone **calls to 30+ countries** for just 2¢/min with Yahoo! Messenger with Voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean looks around and thinks to himself. "_I know I do._" Sam rolls his **

**eyes. "You ready to check out?" Dean nods. "Let's go." They stand and Sam packs away his laptop, and grabs his bag. They get in the Impala and Dean starts the engine. The car roars to life and they drive away. **

**Ch. 2 **

**Three hours later they pull up into another motel parking lot. Dean gets out and enters the office. A few minutes later he returns and drives the car over to a parking space and parks. They walk up to their room and Sam waits as Dean unlocks the door, both of them glancing over their shoulders. When he opens the door and turns on the light Sam stares, then looks at Dean. "I don't believe this." Sam thinks to himself. "_When we finish this job I am going to find this man."_ **

**"This is so bad." **

**Dean looks at him. "Why? It's a nice room." **

**Sam stares in disbelief. "If I hadn't seen the sign I'd swear we just left this room and drove around in a circle.. Man ! It's the same room!" **

**They look around and Dean grunts. "Hey bro, there is one thing different." **

**"What?" **

**Dean grins. "The bedspreads." Sam looks to the bedspreads and **

**he realizes that they are different. **

**"Big deal. The last ones were green and gold. These are a dark red color." Sam rolls his eyes as he puts his bag down at the foot of the bed nearest the window. He walks over to the table and places his laptop case down preceding to take the laptop and turn it on. Sam looks at the beds again and thinks. "_So they changed the color of the bedspreads._" **

**Dean shuts the door and drops his bag by the bed nearest the **

**door. "There's been another one." Sam says. **

**"When?" **

**"She was found yesterday. Same MO. No trauma to the body. Wrapped tightly." **

**"I'll bet that if we check the bodies we'll find the sign of the cross **

**and a small triangular mark." Sam looks at the laptop. "_I__'ll bet there _**

**_aren't any readings either._" Dean smiles at Sam as he types in words **

**then looks at Dean. **

**"It's got to be Voodoo." Sam looks at him then looks at the laptop. **

**"Let me research more to be sure." Dean shrugs and walks to the bed. He lays down and turns on the television. **

**An hour later they are standing in front of the funeral home. Sam looks at Dean and shrugs. **

**"Let's go in." As Sam and Dean start up two women start down. Dean **

**looks at Sam as he stops. "I'm going to be alright. You go on and find **

**out what you can." Dean goes up and disappears into the building. **

**Inside Dean sees a young woman and walks over to her. "Excuse me?" **

**I'm looking for someone who can tell me about my cousin Elizabeth Martin." The young woman smiles at him. "Sure come with me." They **

**walk into an office. Outside Sam is looking lost. He thinks "_Here goes _**

**_nothing._" "Excuse me?" They look at him and he takes a ragged breath. **

**"Did you just come from seeing Elizabeth Martin?" **

**"Yes we did." **

**"How did she looks?" He pauses sighing. "I'm Sam by the way." He **

**holds out his hand to them and they shake it one by one. **

**"Sam, she looked beautiful. The job they did on her was very good. **

**You can't see the marks that were there." **

**He smiles. "I'm so glad. I've been afraid to go in." "_There were _**

**_marks so we were right._ _Did anyone know she was into voodoo?_" "How **

**long has she been into Voodoo?" The women look shocked. **

**"But she wasn't" They smile at him and continue down the stairs. **

**Dean walks out a few minutes later. "Well?" Dean shows him the envelope as they walk away. "Man, I don't even want to know what you did to get those." Dean smiles as they get into the car and drive away. **

**Sam and Dean get back to the motel. Dean unlocks the door and **

**opens it. They walk in and Dean turns on the light. He walks to the table and opens the envelope, taking out three sheets of paper and placing them on the table. Sam looks around, then at the table. **

**"Three?" Dean nods. "They got another one." They look at the papers. **

**"They're all in their twenties." Sam nods. "_So what is it with this?_" **

**"What do they have in common?" Dean looks at him then at the papers. **

**"Nothing with the exception of their religion. All three are Baptists." **

**Sam looks at more of the papers. "This says that they did different things." Dean frowns. "So how did they all die in the same way?"**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_What do they have in common? Who do they have in common?_" Sam **

**looks at Dean. **

**"We need to find out who they have in common." **

**"Well I'll take Ellen Davis." Sam nods but he continues to frown. **

**"So what's bothering you little brother?" **

**"We'll meet at Katie Miller's place after we check out the first **

**two girls." He looks at Dean, shrugging off Dean's question. **

**"We also need to find out what the cops know. Maybe we'll get **

**lucky and they'll have done their jobs." Dean looks at Sam and shakes his head. Sam and Dean walk out. **

**An hour later Sam is standing in front of Elizabeth Martin's apartment. He sighs and walks up to the door. He looks around. "_Well hopefully there won__'t be anyone here that I need to explain this to." _He walks up and picks the lock quickly. He enters and looks around. He looks to the right and sees a small altar. **

**There are different items such as bits of bone and a goblet then he notices there is a small bit of white powder. He looks around but other than the small altar the apartments looks normal. He walks to the door and leaves. He takes out a small notebook. He opens it and reads it. He smiles and begins to walk. Twenty minutes later he shows up at an apartment building. He sees that it's one that you have to be buzzed in to get inside. As he stands there two girls walk out. **

**"Hi. Can I help you?" She's holding the door as the other girl walks out. They smile at him and he returns the smile. **

**"Maybe. I met John and he told me to meet him here at his place." He suddenly has a horrible thought. "_I hope that there is John here _**

**_but not home yet._" **

**The girls giggle and look at each other. **

**"He's not here yet, but he'll be here in twenty. I'll let you in so you can go on up and wait. He's in 318." She holds the door open and Sam walks in. They walk off and he goes up to the second floor. He stopsin front of apartment 216. He quickly picks the lock being careful notto disturb the crime scene tape. He walks into the apartment and **

**relocks the door. He begins to look around. He hears a noise and steps into the bedroom. Dean walks in and Sam steps out. Dean smiles. **

**"Find anything?" **

**"I found an altar at Elizabeth's place. There's one in the bedroom here. What did you find?" **

**"Not much. Ellen didn't have any kind of altar. Her neighbors **

**said she was quiet. She had been seeing a young man but a week ago he stopped coming by." They walk into Katie's bedroom. Dean stops and stares. Sam looks at him. **

**"Dean? What is it?" **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**"Dude, let's go now." **

**"It's just an altar. Man, let's just..." **

**"There's something not right." Dean walks to the door. Sam **

**follows him into the hallway. They hear voices. Sam looks around. **

**"Dude, you go on. I'll..." Sam shakes his head. **

**"I mean it Sam." Voice was stern as he looked at his brother, willing him to trust his instincts this time. **

**"Dean, you're still listed as dead and a murderer. I'm not dead **

**nor thought of as a murderer." Dean nods and walks away. Goren and **

**Eames walk up. Sam is standing there with his head bowed. **

**"What are you doing here? This is a crime scene." Eames looks **

**around. "Did you know the deceased?" **

**"She was a friend of a friend." Goren looks at him. **

**"My name's Sam." He holds out his hand to Eames and she takes **

**it. They look at Detective Goren and he shakes Sam's hand. **

**"What happened to Katie? I mean I came in to surprise her." **

**"How did you get up here? This is supposed to be a secured **

**area. What kind of story did you tell the officer to get up here?" **

**"Look, I came up here and there wasn't anyone here. I saw the **

**crime scene tape. I figured that something happened to her. Can you **

**tell me what it was?" Sam stares at him. "Who are you?" **

**"I'm Detective Goren. I'm from Homicide. Now tell me again how **

**you got here." He demanded, getting impatient with their refusal to answer a simple question. **

**"Detective, I came up in the elevator. I didn't see any uniformed **

**officers so I walked up to the door and found the crime scene tape and knew that something had happened to her. I was just about to leave when I heard your voices so I waited to talk to you to find out what happened to her." He looks at Eames and as thoughts cross his mind. **

**"_He__'s so not going to buy this BS story. I wish I had Dean's _**

**_ability to con people." _He smiles at her and she smiles back. **

**"I'm Detective Eames." She looks at his sweatshirt. **

**"Do you wear those all the time?" Sam looks his shirt. **

**"Yes. They are comfortable." **

**"Would mind if we have you unzip it?" Sam unzips the sweatshirt **

**and they stare at him. He has a buttoned shirt with no missing buttons. **

**"Do you always wear two more shirts under the sweatshirt?" She asked. **

**"It's from my childhood. Sometimes I'd get really cold and Dad **

**would tell me to put an extra shirt on." **

**"Oh. So how long have you known Katie?" Sam starts feeling **

**uncomfortable. He looks around then at the Detectives. **

**"I need to sit down for a few minutes. Please?" He looks pale. **

**Eames looks around and sees a chair. She walks over and grabs it. She places it beside him so that he can sit. Sam's frowning. Goren looks at Eames and she shakes her head. Suddenly Sam stands and looks around. He reaches out for the wall then looks at the detectives. **

**"I've known Ron for three years and just met Katie a year ago. How did she die?" Eames looks at him. **

**"She was asphyxiated. How long has she been into Voodoo? Are you?" **

**"No." He vehemently denies as he rezips his sweatshirt. **

**"May I go now?" Eames looks at him. **

**"Sure." They watch him as he walks away. He stops at the elevator and pushes the button. The doors open and he gets in as an officer steps out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Goren looks at him. "Where were you?" **

**"There was a problem downstairs. Someone was trying to get in **

**an apartment." Goren frowns. **

**"There's building security for that! If you leave your post again I **

**will have your badge." He scolded him with a stern tone. **

**The officer nods. Goren walks up to the door and checks it. It's still locked He looks at Eames and they walks out. **

**Sam starts back to the motel. He stops, frowns, walks around **

**the corner and sees Dean. He walks up to him. **

**"What are you doing here?" **

**"What took you so long. Dude? I was getting worried." **

**"I told you to get away. Hanging around wasn't the smartest thing to do." **

**"I'm the big brother. I give orders not take them. Especially from **

**my little brother." Sam stares at him in disbelief. **

**"You're a jerk." Sam starts to walk away from Dean. Dean grabs **

**his shoulder, but Sam turns and shoves him away. **

**"Leave me alone. I need..." **

**"You need to come with me." Dean smirks at him. **

**"After all I've protected you..." Sam suddenly hits him with a **

**swing that he didn't see coming. Dean looks surprised as Sam hits him again. Dean tastes the blood in his mouth. He spits it out. **

**"Sam, what's wrong with you?" He demanded. **

**He ducks as Sam swings again. **

**"I don't want to hurt you, little brother, but I will." Suddenly he **

**tackles Sam. They both go to the ground. Sam looks at Dean. **

**"You better now?" **

**"Do you know how dangerous it was to hang around? Dean, man if **

**if they decided to arrest you you'd go to jail and I'd be alone" Sam **

**shoves him off and they stand. They start walking towards the Impala. **

**They get in and drive to the ME's office. Dean takes out an id and **

**smiles. Sam looks at him as if he's crazy. **

**"I have a date" He gets out of the car. Sam followsw him. They **

**walk into the ME's office and she smiles at Dean. **

**"You made it back. With company." She smiles at Sam. **

**"Did the test come back?" **

**"They did. All thre girls were asphixated." Sam frowns. **

**"Why didn't they fight it?" **

**"Each girl has a small trace of Curare. Not enough for death to be **

**instaneous but enought so that any fight would be impossible. When **

**they were wrapped up they didn't fight and by the time they could **

**they were dead." **

**"So what killed them wasn't voodoo?" Dean is frowning. **

**"Well I would say that they had been a trance-like state **

**for the Curare to be injected."**


	6. Chapter 6

So you're saying that they were hypnotized?" Dean questioned.

"I still have a couple of test results to come back but basically I

would say so."

"Thanks." Dean smiles at her as they walk out. Sam looks around

and sees a girl. He looks at Dean.

"I'll catch up with you." He takes off before Dean can say

anything. Dean watches as Sam walks over to the girl. They talk for a

few minutes. She writes something down and hands it to him. He nods and walks back to the Impala. Dean gets in on the drivers side as Sam gets in.

"So?" Sam looks at him with a puzzled frown.

"She got a friend? I mean a hook up is a good thing Sammy." Sam looks at him with a sudden realization.

"Dean, she' not a hook up. Her best friend was Katie Miller. I set

up a date with her to talk about Katie."

Dean shakes his head. He looks at the girl and whistles.

"Sam you need to relax." Dean said, still eyeing the girl. Sam looks out the window purposely ignoring Dean. They drive away. The girl smiles and walks away from the parking lot. That night at the motel. Sam enters from the bathroom drying his hair. He looks at Dean. Dean's frowning at him.

"What?"

"I don't like this" Sam looks at him.

"You've been jumpy ever since we were at Katie's apartment.

Why?"

"Remember I told you when Dad went missing that I was doing my

own gig?" Sam nods. "I got educated in the two different kinds of

magic and what I saw at Katie Miller's place was dark. It's bad."

"Then maybe it's a good thing I'm going to meet Nenet."

"I'm going with you." He tried to insist, but Sam shook his head.

"Dean, man I can take care of myself" He looks at his watch . "I have to go." He walks to the door. He looks at Dean then walks out. Dean frowns then grabs his jacket. He walks out behind Sam.

Sam walks up to an apartment building. He opens the door and

goes in. He takes the elevator up to the third floor and knocks on the

door. Nenet opens the door and steps back. Sam walks in and she

closes the door.

"I'm glad you could make it Sam. What is it that you want to know

about Katie?" She said, ushering him to take a seat.

"How long had she been practicing the voodoo religion?"

"Oh Katie converted about six months ago. She said that she

had seen too many people at her church that were hypocrites."

"So she came to see you? Why?" She smiles at him.

"Because I am the Mambo" She said, a sparkle in her eye. Sam nods. "She was a very good student. She learned very fast."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She learned the rituals and chants for each. She learned

everything. Except one."

"What was that?"

"How to control her tongue." He stares at her. She laughs.

"I mean once she had started to learn she wanted to go out and

convert everyone she met. I told her that a lot of people would be

afraid of her if she did."

"I see." He smiles at her.

"So what do you think killed her?" Nenet shakes her head.

"I honestly don't know. Would you like a glass of water? Or maybe

something stronger?" She smiles at him. "I have beer, wine, soda..."

"A beer would be fine. Thanks" She smiles and nods. She stands

and starts toward the kitchen but stops. She looks at him.

"Would you prefer that in a glass or a bottle?"

"A bottle is fine." She nods and walks out. She returns a few minutes later carrying two glasses. Sam frowns.

"I didn't have two so I divided the one I had between us." Sam

nods and takes a drink. Nenet takes a drink then stands. She begins to

light candles in a circle. Sam watches her in fascination. Suddenly he

gets a strange look on his face. Nenet looks at him.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't...What did you put in that?" His voice stammered as he felt his heart speed up, panicing at what he feels happening. She walks back to him and reaches out to him. He recoils from her touch.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Sam stares at her as she

touches his arm. She begins to chant. Sam looks at her as he tries to

move but can't. The room spun and he started breathing harder, near hyperventilation. What had she done? She leans over and kisses him deeply. She leans back and closes her eyes for a split second. She stands and walks out of the apartment.

Dean is watching from across the street. He sees Nenet leave the building. He waits for a few minutes and Sam doesn't come

out. Dean runs across the street and into the building. He looks at the

mailboxes and then takes the stairs two at a time. He gets to the

apartment and tries the door. It's locked. He kicks it open and finds

Sam leaning back on the couch. He's struggling for breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean goes to Sam.**

**"Sam?" He kneels beside him and dials 911. "Hold on Sam."**

**Sam is looking at him and Dean sees the fear in his eyes. Dean looks around and sees the candles in a circle.**

**"I need an ambulance at 2404 Winters. Apartment 319." He grips the phone, yelling urgently into it. "He can't breath and he's turning blue!" He looks at Sam.**

**Sam wants to talk to Dean but he can't. All he can do is look at him.**

**"_Dean, help me. I__'m suffocating. I don't know what she did to me. We need to stop her." _Dean sees the panic in Sam's eyes. They hear the sirens. **

**"I hear them." He hangs up as the sirens stop. What seems like an eternity the paramedics walk in and Dean is pushed back from Sam. The female paramedic looks at Dean.**

**"Are you a relative?"**

**"Yeah. I'm his cousin. Dean Lucas."**

**"What do you know about this?"**

**"Nothing. I came to pick him up so we could spend time together before he had to get back and I found him like this."**

**"What's his name?"**

**"Sam. Sam Winchester." The other paramedic is on the radio. "Is he allergic to any meds?**

**"Not that I know of."**

**"Is he taking any meds?" She asks him, and Dean shakes his head. "What about street drugs?" Dean stares at her.**

**"No. He doesn't't. He never has. We were raised to be healthy and careful about what we put in our bodies. His dad drank too much so Sammy doesn't do that either." The paramedic nods. They put Sam on a Gurney.**

**"Where are you taking him?"**

**"City Memorial" Dean nods as they walk out with Sam. Dean looks around then takes off. He pulls into he hospital just as the paramedics are taking Sam into the Emergency room. He parks and sprints to the ER. The nurse looks at him.**

**"May I help you?"**

**"Yes! They just brought my cousin in. Sam Winchester." She nods and hands him a clip board and a pen.**

**"Please fill this out for us. As soon as the doctor can he'll talk to you." Dean starts filling out the forms. Just as he finishes the paper work a man walks up and Dean looks at him.**

**"Mr. Lucas?"**

**" Yes. Howâ€™s Sam?"**

**"We have him intubated and heâ€™s stable. Do you know what happened?"**

**"No. He said he had a date and I drove him there." The Dr. looks at him. "Weâ€™re on a road trip. He lost his girlfriend." The Dr. nods. "I told him that I would pick him up in a couple of hours. When I got there, I was early, so I waited. When he didnâ€™t come out I went up and knocked on the door. Sam didnâ€™t answer and I kicked the door in. Thatâ€™s when I found him on the couch."**

**"I see. Iâ€™m running some blood tests. We should know something in about an hour." **

**"Can I see him?" He asked, desperation filling him at not being able to see for himself that his brother was doing okay.**

**"Yes. Iâ€™ll take you to him." Dean stands and follows the doctor. They enter a large room and the doctor takes Dean to a room. Dean walks in and sees Sam laying on a bed. He has wires hooked up to an EKG machine, he has IVs in both hands. Dean looks at the pole and sees four bags there. There is also a tube going down his throat.**

**"Hey Sam." Sam opens his eyes and he looks at Dean. Samâ€™s thinks.**

**"_Help me Dean." _Dean sees the emotions on Samâ€™s face.**

**"I donâ€™t know what to do. I donâ€™t know what happened to you. I wish you could tell me."**

**"_Dean I don__â€™t know either. Iâ€™m scared._"**

**"Sam, Iâ€™m not going to leave you alone. I promise." He pulls up a chair and sits beside him The doctor walks into the room and looks at Sam then at Dean.**

**"Mr. Lucas, I need a moment of your time please." Dean looks at Sam and nods. **

**"Iâ€™ll be right back Sammy. I promise." They walk out into he hall. The Dr. stares at some papers then looks at Dean.**

**"What is your cousin really into? His tox screen came back. I need to contact the police department."**

**"Why? What did you find?"**

**"I was told to contact the police department if anyone came in with these symptoms."**

**"Of what? What did you find?"**

**"We found a high concentrate of Ketamine and a low concentrate of curare. I havenâ€™t notified the police. Yet. So what was your cousin into?" Deanâ€™s face goes pale. He shakes his head.**

**"Nothing."**

**"The last time we had a case like this Voodoo was listed as their religion. Does your cousin practice?"**

**"No. Weâ€™ve never been much for religion. Not since my aunt died."**

**"I see. I still have..."**

**"Give me four days. Let me see what I can find out." He looks at the doctor. "I will tell you everything that I find out. I just donâ€™t want my Uncle to find out about this in the wrong way." The doctor nods and Dean sighs heavily.**

**"If I havenâ€™t heard from you in four days I will turn this over to the police department. Do you understand?" The doctor said sternly. Dean nods.**

**"How long will he have the tube?**

**"I plan on taking it out later. Heâ€™s on oxygen to see how his lungs are reacting to taking in air."**

**"Ok." **

**Dean walks back into Sam's room. He sits beside him. He touches Sam's arm but Sam doesn't respond. Dean stands and starts out. He stops and looks back. I"ll find this woman and make her pay for this. I promise." He walks out.**

**Dean drives up and parks in front of the room. He turns off the car and gets out. He goes to the door and unlocks it. He walks in and turns on the light. He takes out his cell phone and begins to scroll through the numbers. He stops and pushes the call button. Three rings later someone answers.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello Vala. It's Dean."**

**"Dean .it's so nice to hear from you. What's happened that you felt the need to call me?"**

**"I...My brother is...was almost killed."**

**"By who?"**

**"Her name is Nenet. She used Ketamine and Curare. I need to know as much about her strengths and weaknesses as soon as you can."**

**"Nenet?"**

**"Yes. I need it as soon as possible."**

**"Ok. I have your number and I will get back to you" They hang up.**

Top of Form 1

&&&&&&&

DeleteReplyForwardSpamMove...

Bottom of Form 1

Previous **Next** **Back to Messages** **Save Message Text** **Full Headers**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean looks around the room. He turns on the laptop, types in Nenet, then hits the enter key to start his search. He sits back and sighs. The computer beeps and he looks at the page that the computer has found. He begins to read the page.

After an hour Dean's cell rings and he looks at the caller ID. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lucas? I'm Natasha Brown. I'm the nurse who is taking care of your cousin." The feminine voice announced over the phone.

"Yes. Is my cousin alright? He hasn't gotten worse has he?"

"Oh no Mr. Lucas. We removed the tube and he's doing really good. He's been asking for you."

"I'll be right there." He hangs up, turns off the laptop and walks out. He pulls into the hospital parking lot. He gets out of the car and walks into the hospital lobby, going immediately to the information desk. Two women are there. One of them looks at him and smiles.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. I need to find out what room my cousin is in."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Sam Winchester." She types in Sam's name. She reads the page then looks at Dean.

"He's in room 2005." Dean smiles at her.

"Thanks." He walks away. He walks to the elevator and sees the floor guide. He pushes the call button. A few minutes later the doors open and he steps in. The doors close and a few minutes later the doors reopen ,and Dean steps out. He begins to walk toward Sam's room. He gets to the room and walks in. Sam has his eyes closed as Dean walks over.

He pulls up a chair. Dean touches Sam's arm and his eyes fly open. He looks around and his eyes focus on Dean. Dean smiles at him.

"How are you?" Dean asks brushing a bit of lose hair. Sam opens his mouth to say something. His voice is raspy.

"I'm doing good. Did you find out what she did to me?"

"No. I do know that she drugged you but I don't know why."

Sam nods and takes a deep breath.

"We're back to square one." Dean nods. "How soon can I leave?"

"As soon as the Dr. says you can."

"I hope it's soon. I don't like this place." Dean give him a smile as the Dr. walks in.

"Good morning Mr. Winchester." Sam looks at Dean. Dean shrugs.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel great. How soon can I go home?" The Dr. smiles. "I'm going stir crazy. My bro...my cousin..."

"I'll have the nurse come in with all the paper work." He walks out. A few minutes later a nurse walks in with a clipboard, handing it to Sam.

"I need you to sign where the x's are." Sam nods and signs. He finishes signing and hands the clipboard back to her. She walks out and Sam gets up. He goes to the closet and gets his clothes. He begins to get dressed. He sits on the bed and puts his shoes on. A nurse walks in with a wheelchair. Sam looks at her then at the chair.

"I can walk."

"Sorry. It's hospital regulations. I have to wheel you out to your car." Sam nods then gets in the chair. The nurse pushes him down the hall. Dean is walking beside Sam.

"I'll go get the car." He takes off as the nurse smiles and looks down at Sam. They get to the entrance and Dean is there. He opens the door and Sam gets in. They drive away. Sam looks at Dean.

"You broke Dad's rule. Dean, man you gave them our real names."

"No. I gave them your name. I didn't take time to think up a fake one. You were turning blue, dude."

"Man, where am I supposed to come up with that kind of money?"

"Don't worry. It was taken care of." Sam looks at him.

"It was done legit." Dean smirks. "I got on a lucky streak. I paid for it in cash. And I still have money left."

"Ok. Did you find out anything on Nenet?"

"No. Not yet. I tried to find her by Google. I didn't find her. I have talked to someone who can help."

"Who?"

"She's just a friend. I trust her." Sam nods. They pull into the motel parking lot and Dean parks in front of the room. Dean turns the car off and they both get out. Dean unlocks the door and opens it. Sam walks in first and Dean follows him. He looks at Dean and smiles.

"I'm going to take a shower." Dean nods. Sam opens his duffle bag and removes clothes. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He undresses and steps into the shower. Dean's cell rings."

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean. I have some interesting information for you."

"What did you find out Vala?"

"Two years ago Nenet was asked to leave our church. When she left some of our people went with her."

"Why did you ask her to leave?"

"What she was practicing was not voodoo. It was black magic."

"She was practicing Hoodoo."

"Yes. I have heard that she has declared herself the Mambo."

"She's dangerous?"

"Yes she is. If she is cornered she will not hesitate to kill you and your brother. She will not give you a second thought. What happened to him?"

"He met her at her place. I followed him because I had a bad feeling. I saw her leave by herself and I went up to see if he was alright."

"He wasn't."

"No. When I found him he was having a hard time breathing. He was starting to turn blue. I called 911 and we got him to the hospital. They saved his life."

"Is he alright?"

"He will be." He hears her sigh.

"Tell me about the room where you found him."

"It was a livingroom. She had an altar there, with candles. They were in a circle."

"She performed a ritual."

"What kind?"

"I'm not sure. Ask your brother what she did. I need to know exactly so that I may help."

"Ok Vala. As soon as I know I'll call you. Thanks."

"You're welcome." They hang up. A few minutes later Sam walks out of the bathroom. Dean looks at him.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Have you found anything?"

"No. Can you tell me what happened at Nenet's place?"

"When I got there we talked about Katie. Then she asked if wanted something to drink. You know water, soda, a beer. I said a beer would be good. She went and got me one. When she came back she had two glasses."

"What was the reasoning?"

"She said that she only had one and had divided between us. I took a drink. A few minutes later I felt strange. Afraid."

"Then what happened?"

"She lit candles and tried to touch my arm. I tried to get away but she grabbed my arm. I tried to get away but my body wouldn't cooperate. She kissed me then closed her eyes for a split second then she left. I never want to go through that again."

"I see. I don't want to see you like that again either." Sam shivers and looks at Dean. "Have you found her yet?"

"No." Dean looks at his watch. "Want to go eat?" Sam smiles.

"Sure. Let me finish getting dressed." Dean walks toward the door.

"Sure. I need to make a call anyway." He walks outside. He takes his cell and scrolls through the numbers. He stops then pushes the call button.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi. I think I got what you need." The voice on the

other end of the phone told Dean.

"Tell me everything." He demanded.

"Ok. Well, you know just about everything."

"Ok."

"After she drugged Sam she kissed him." There's

silence on the line. Dean frowns.

"Vala? Are you still there?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm outside."

"No. I want to know where you are exactly. Address."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'm coming to you. I think that she transferred a

spirit to your brother."

"You're coming here to do what?" He asked,

suspiciously.

"Dean, I'm the Mambo here and I am the one who must

remove this spirit. I know how to remove it. I promise

that I will not harm him."

"Alright. We're at 15104 W Alpine. It's a motel.

The name is Rose Motel. Room 24."

"I will be there in twenty-four hours. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will." They hang up. Dean turns as Sam opens

the door and smiles. "Ready?"

Sam closes the door and smiles. They get into the

car and drive away. Dean looks at Sam and Sam

glances over.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, I came close

to losing you bro."

"Man, I'm fine. I'm hungry." Dean smiles at him as

they pull into a fast food place. He turns off the

car and they get out. They walk into the place and

look around. They place their orders and wait a few

minutes. They get their orders and walk to a table

in the corner. As they sit Sam looks around then

smiles at Dean.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be here."

"I'm glad you're here, too."

"I'm glad that I can be out and about here."  
"It is; but only because I still have you around

to torment." Dean smiles. Sam grins and they begin

to eat. Later, Sam is just finishing up his meal

as Dean's cell rings. Dean looks at the caller ID.

He answers the phone.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Dean, how's Sammy?" John's voice comes over his cell.

Dean stands and smiles at Sam.

"Hold on a moment." He looks around then at Sam.

"I'll be right back." He motions toward the bathroom.

Sam nods. Dean walks away. He walks into the bathroom.

"Dad, why? How?"

"Missouri called. She said that Sam was in trouble.

What happened?" His voice sounded worried on the other

end of the line.

"We've been here investigating some strange deaths.

Sam went to get information from the last victim's

friend. She drugged him and he almost died. But, he's

fine. While he was drugged, she performed a ritual"

"What kind of ritual?"

"Hoodoo."  
"What!"

"I have someone coming to help me. She will be here

soon. She thinks Sam's been possessed by a spirit.

She's coming to help me." Dean shivers.

"This thing has killed three girls and we're going

to stop it."

"I'll be there in three hours." John said decisively.

"Dad, there's no..."

"He's my son not just your brother. I'll be there."

"Yes sir."

"And Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"I don't hold you responsible." They hang up. Dean

walks back to the table. Sam looks at him.

"Ready?" Sam nods.

"Yeah." He stands and they walk out. As they start

to get into the car, Sam looks around. He suddenly

stops then looks at Dean.

"I'll be right back."

"Sam? Where..." Sam walks back into the fast food

place. He looks around then walks up to the counter.

The girl looks up and smiles. Sam looks back towards

the parking lot.

"May I take your order?"

"I've already eaten."

"Then how may I help you?" She looks confused.

"I..."

"Did you see that guy I walked out with?" She nods.

"He's forcing me to go with him."

She looks skeptical.

"But you're bigger..." She scoffed, looking doubtedly  
at him.

"He has some friends who have my girlfriend. He wants

me to help him do something...I'd rather not."

"I'll call the police."

"No, please". He gives her a sad look. "I know where

she's at. I just need a head start. Please help me?"

She nods and Sam smiles.

"Thank you. Is there another way out of here?"

"Let me check with the crew chief." She walks over to

another woman. They talk and then look at him. The

older one nods and the girl walks over to a door

beside the counter. She opens the door and he walks

through. He walks out the other door. She

goes back to the counter as Dean walks in. Dean

looks around but doesn't see Sam. He walks to the

bathroom, opens the door and finds that it's

empty. He walks out and the girl behind the counter

is smiling. He walks over to her and she begins to

get nervous.

"M-May I take your order?"

"I was wondering if you'd see my cousin?" She

frowns. "He's about six-four, brown hair and green

eyes."

"No. Why?"

"Well he just got out of the hospital. He is having a

hard time dealing with her death."

"What?" She looks toward the back. When she looks

back, Dean is gone. Outside, Dean gets into his car

and turns the engine over. He drives off. His cell

rings and he answers it.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Dean?" John's voice comes over the his phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm headed over to 2404 Winters Apartment 319."

"Where's Sam?'  
"I think he's there."

"I'll meet you there." He hangs up and Dean frowns. A

few minutes later they pull up in front of the

building. John pulls up behind him. They get out at

the same time. They enter the building and get into

the elevator and the doors close. A few minutes later

the doors opens and they step out. Dean starts toward

the apartment when they hear a scream. They run.

Inside the apartment Nenet is cowed into a corner. Sam

is standing over her.

"What is it you want? I did what you told me to!"

"You almost cost me this body by your incompetence.

You know th price you have to pay." He reaches for her

and she screams. She moves her head and hits the wall

and screams. Dean and John burst through the door.

Dean stares as Sam is strangling Nenet.

"Sam! No!" Dean looks at his dad. John rushes over.

"Sam, let her go now! That's an order!" John's voice

booms. Sam releases her immediately. They hear a

commotion in the hall and Dean slips into the closet.

Detectives Eames and Goren rush in. They stare at Sam

then John. Goren takes out a cell phone and makes a

call.

"I need an ambulance. 2404 Winters Apartment 319."

He hangs up then looks at his partner. Sam looks at

him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam looks at him then at

the floor.

"That was my exact question. Sam, why are you here?"

Sam jumps.

"She put me into the hospital and I almost died. I

came here to find out why." They look at Nenet, who's

unconscious on the floor. Goren looks at Sam.

"You're the one." Sam looks at him and John stares at

them. 

"We talked to the doctor"

"How did you know he'd be here?"

"We didn't. We've had this place under surveillance

and when she came back here we were called. We

actually came to talk to her." John nods.

"Have you seen your nephew? Dean?"  
"No. I called him and he told me. I was on my way

to see Sam at his motel when I spotted him. I

followed him here." Detective Eames looks at John.

"Mr. Winchester?" John looks at her. "I'd like to talk

to you."

"Sure." They walk away from Sam and Bobby. John

positions himself so that he can watch sam. She looks

at him.

"How can I help you?"

"First I'd like to know about Sam."

"What about him? He's dealing with his grief. He lost

his girlfriend in a fire. He has been on a road trip

with his cousin."

"I see. Then, to lose his friend Katie. Still, he

shouldn't be here. He should leave all of this to

us. We do know what we're dealing with." She looks

at Nenet.

"She's killed three people and she will be punished."

Eames turns to looks at Goren. He's on his cell phone

and they walk back as he looks at them. He looks

around.  
"What happened here?"

"I found her then confronted her and she backed away

from me. She hit her head." Sam looks at Nenet.

"I don't understand why she wanted to kill me. I still

don't." Goren and Eames look at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"We'll need you to come down to the station to make a statement."

"Would you mind if he does it tomorrow? I'd like to take him back to the motel."John bargained

with the detective.

"Fine. First thing in the morning." Alex looks from John to Sam. They both nod. John looks at Sam.

"Let's go, Sam." Sam nods and they walk out. As they walk out both Bobby and Alex watch then

look at each other. "What do you make of this?" Alex looks at Bobby.

He's walking around the livingroom.

"What is it?"

"Something's not right. I can feel it. Something's wrong."

They walk out. A few minutes later Dean slips out of the closet. He cracks the door and looks

around. He closes the door and takes the stairs, coming out behind the building. He goes around,

gets into his car, starts it and drives away. He pulls up in front of the room, where he sees John's

truck. He turns the car off and gets out. He goes to the door, unlocks it, and steps inside the room.

Sam is laying on the bed. John is sitting at the table and looking at their notes. He looks up at Dean.

"I see that you've been busy." He comments.

"Yeah." Dean looks at Sam, who's laying sleeping on the bed. Dean frowns. He looks at John. "How

long has he been asleep?"

John looks at Sam.

"About half an hour. We got here and he sat down on the bed. I went into the bathroom. When I

came out, he was asleep. After everything he's been through..."

They both look at him as he cries out. Dean goes to the bed.

"Sam? Sammy? Wake up for me, little brother." Sam opens his eyes and looks at Dean

. He's got a confused expression on his face. He sees John.

"Dean, what happened? How long have I been asleep?"

John looks at his watch then at Sam.

" Just about a half an hour." Sam looks around. "Son, are you all right?" John asks, concerned

. Sam nods. There's a knock on the door. Dean walks over and opens it. Vala is there. She smiles at

Dean. "Hello, Dean. It's been too long." "Hello, Vala. Everything still good?" She nods. He steps

back and she walks in. She smiles at John, and then looks at Sam. Sam looks at her. His eyes turn

dark then Vala looks at Dean then John.

Suddenly, she turns back. She chants as Sam tries to get to her. He stops and sits on the bed. "It's been a very long time, Rangda." John and Dean make Sam lay down on the bed. They look at Vala

. Sam blinks and looks around, seeing Dean

. "Dean? What's going on? Who is she? Why is she here?"

"My name is Vala. I am the Mambo. My religion is Voodoo. Sam, I am here to help you."

Sam looks at Dean, then John. He struggles to sit up. John and Dean hold him back down.

Suddenly Sam cries out in anguish.

John flies off the bed and hits the wall.

"Sam!" John yells, trying to keep his son in control. He looks at Dean.

Dean flies to the opposite wall.

Vala looks at him then smiles.

"Now I see why Rangda really wants you." She taunted.

Sam stares at her. She smiles at him, and then suddenly he begins to gasp for air.

"I can stop you. Now you need to promise to behave." He nods and she looks at Dean, then John.

John opens his eyes and looks around. He goes to Dean, who is very still. John touches Dean's

neck. He feels his pulse. It's strong and regular

. "Dean?" He looks at Sam, but Sam won't look at him.

"We must find a place where we won't be disturbed. That way I can remove this spirit."

"Let me make a call." He looks at Dean, then steps out of the room. Sam is shooting daggers at

Vala. John walks back in and goes to Dean. He takes an ammonia cap and snaps it under his nose.

Dean coughs and pushes John's hand away.

He looks at John.

"Are you ok?" "Yeah. How's Sam?"

John looks over at him. "He's ok. Just a little confused. Vala has asked me to find a place where we can perform this ritual without being disturbed."

Dean nods then looks at Vala. She nods.

"I found a place, just outside of town."

"Okay, I think it's time to go. I'll ride with you and we'll bring Sam with us."

She looks at John. "You can lead the way and we'll follow you."

John nods.

Dean stands and goes to Sam and he looks at him. "Come on, Sammy. We're going to take you somewhere we can get rid of this."

Sam looks at Dean then John. He nods. He stands and walks out.

"How long will it take Dad?"

"About twenty minutes." John walks to his truck and gets in.

Dean, Vala, and Sam get into the car. They begin to drive. After twenty minutes they pull up in

front of a small house. John gets out. He watches Dean, Vala, and Sam get out. They all walk up to

the door. John opens the door and they walk into the house.

Vala looks around. "This is safe?"

John nods. "There is a room downstairs that's solid and soundproof."

Vala nods. They walk down a flight of stairs. John flips a switch and a light comes on. Sam looks

around and sees a bed in the middle of the room. Sam looks closer and sees handcuffs and leg irons.

He looks at John.

"Dad?" Sam says in a small, unsteady voice.

John walks over to him. "I don't want to be here."

"Sam, it's for the best." Dean tried to calm him. Sam looks at Dean. "Come on, Dude. I'll be here

for you. I promise."

Sam nods and Dean looks at Vala

. "Do you have all you need to do this?"

"Yes. I will set up and we can begin. Sam, sit on the bed." He looks once more at Dean, who nods.

Sam sits down. "Now I will get ready." She begins to arrange her candles into a circle. John is

watching Sam.

Dean looks at Sam, who's starting to hyperventilate.

He's shaking like a leaf, and the fear is evident in his eyes.

"Sam, come on. You have to relax and calm down." John touches his shoulder.

Sam jumps then looks at him.

"Sam, we're going to be here the whole time. We won't leave you." Sam looks at him. "You know

when this is over we need to talk about this new talent you have." John said, trying to take his mind

away from what was going on, and then smiles at him. "I think this is something I'd like to find out

more about." Sam smiles. "Okay." He visibly relaxes.

Vala finishes setting the candles.

"What happens now?"

Vala smiles.

"I will start my ritual. It won't hurt." Sam nods.

Vala begins to chant softly. Suddenly, Sam's eyes go wide. Vala walks close to him. She suddenly

kisses Sam deeply. He stares at her, then his body goes rigid. Vala steps back. She takes a small vial

and then begins to chant. Suddenly a dark colored smoke is released into the vial. She places a

stopper in the vial. She smiles at Sam, but he's not moving. Dean and John look at her.

"What's wrong with him?"

What did you do to him?"

John starts toward her. As he reaches her, her eyes get big. She starts backing away from him. She

backs into the wall. John grabs her by the throat. "Make no mistake about the fact I will kill you if

you have harmed my son."

Vala looks at Dean. He sees the fear on her face, and they look at Sam. His body is relaxed and his

breathing is deep and relaxed. His eyes are closed.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. Usually, when the spirit is gone, the person might pass out, but it's not for a long

time. I don't know what's happened. The only one who can answer that is Nenet."


	11. Chapter 11

Bobby and Alex are at the station the next morning. Alex looks at Bobby, who's looking at Nenet's file. He frowns and looks at Alex.

"You've got that look again." Bobby looks startled. He smiles and stands. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the crime scene." Alex stands and they walk out. Half an hour later they pull up in front of Nenet's apartment building. They get out of the car and walk up to the door. They walk into the building and to the elevator. Alex pushes the call button. A few minutes later the doors open, and they step into the car. As the door closes Alex looks at Bobby.

"I just want to go back over the crime scene. There was something not right here." The doors opens and they step out. They walk to the apartment, and go inside. Bobby and Alex start looking around for clues. Alex walks into Nenet's bedroom, and spots something.

"Goren." Bobby walks into the room and stares. He takes out an evidence bag. They walk over, and Bobby places it in the bag. He looks at Alex. They walk back into the living room and Bobby looks at Alex. It's a bottle and it has pills in it.

"We need to find that kid." Bobby nods. "Any ideas as to how to find him?"

"His cousin said that he was in a motel. Let's check the hospital. They should have an address for him." Alex nods as they walk out. An hour later Bobby and Alex drive up to the hospital and park. They turn off the car and get out. They walk into the hospital. Bobby and Alex show their badges to a woman at a desk.

"May I help you Detectives?"

"We would like an address for one of your ex-patients." Bobby smiles at her.

"What is the name?" The pleasant receptionist asked.

"Sam Winchester." She types Sam's name in the computer and looks up.

"Here it is. 15104 W. Alpine. Rose Motel Room 24." Alex takes the information down. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Alex smiles.

"No. You've been very helpful. Thank you." She starts to walk away. Bobby doesn't move.

"Could you tell me if he paid his bill?" He asks, and she types in a couple of keys. She reads the screen.

"Yes, it was paid in full, in cash." She informs him, looking at the screen while talking to him. He frowns. "His cousin paid it." He smiles.

"I supposed that his cousin is also staying in the same motel?" She looks at him and nods. "Thank you. Sorry to bother you." The girl smiles.

"No bother. I'm glad to help." Bobby walks away and catches up with Alex. She looks at him as they walk out.

"So, we know that they're in a motel. That's not illegal. Mr. Lucas paid the hospital bill and that's good."

"All good. But Mr. Winchester was supposed to be at the station this morning. He didn't show up. I think we need to pay them a visit."

"Alright. We need to make sure that Sam is all right." They get into the car and drive away. An hour later, they arrive at the motel. They walk up to room 24 and knock on the door. There's no answer. A maid walks out of the room next door. She sees the detectives and Bobby smiles at her.

"Excuse me?" She walks over. "Would you please let us in this room?" She shakes her head.

"No, sir." She tells him.

"Why not?" She points to a small sign that's hanging on the outside of the door. Eames looks and sees a ˜Do Not Disturb sign. "So you don't go into the room with those?" Eames points to towels. The maid nods.

"That's right. If they want something then they call the front desk and it's brought here." Eames nods. "If you want to go in you'll have to talk to the manager. I'm sorry. I really need to get back to work." She pushes the cart past the room and knocks on another door. Goren and Eames walk to the office. The girl inside smiles at them.

"May I help you?" They show their badges. Goren starts looking around as Eames smiles at the girl.

"We need to speak to the manager. Is he in?"

"He just came in." She picks up the receiver and pushes a button.

"Mr. Roberts?...There are two detectives here to see you." She hangs up the receiver. "He said to show you in." She walks around the counter and they walk down a short hall. She knocks on a door.

"Come in." A gruff voice comes through the door. She opens the door and steps aside so that Eames and Goren can enter the office. The man behind the desk stands up. They woman closes the door. "Please, sit down." He motions to two chair. Eames sits as Goren walks around the room. The manager looks uncomfortable. "Is there something that you're looking for?"

"Don't mind him. He's always like this." Eames smiles. "We need to get into room 24. The young man who is there was supposed to come in to the station and give a statement, but he didn't show up. We want to check on him to make sure he's all right." Goren is looking out the window then he turns and looks at the wall. He frowns as he looks at the pictures then looks at the bookcase.

"You rearranged the pictures on this wall. Why?" Goren smiles. The manager looks at the wall.

"One of the girls knocked one of the pictures down and it broke. I just haven't replaced it yet." Goren nods. He looks at a bookcase and frowns. The manager follows his gaze. "The company is going over the books. They will have them for about a week. But I don't think that my pictures or the accounting books are why you're here. So how may I really help you?" He looks at Goren then at Eames.

"We would like you to help us check up on the young man in room 24." Goren smiles. "We're worried about him because he didn't keep his appointment with us." The manager frowns. Eames smiles.

"Have you tried knocking on the door?"

"Yes, we did and no one answered. We asked the maid to let us in, but she told us that she couldn't and we'd have to talk to you." Goren tells the manager.

"Was there a do not disturb sign on the door?"

"Yes. That's why we're here. We were told that you are the only one who can let us in."

"Do you have a warrant?" Goren looks at him.

"No, we're here to do a well check." The manager nods and he stands. Eames also stands. They walk into the lobby. The manager takes a set of pass keys. They walk out of the office and cross the parking lot. They walk up to room 24. Eames and Goren stare. The do not disturb sign is gone and the manager looks around. He sees the young woman leaving a room.

"Elena?" She turns around. "Have the two young men checked out?"

"Yes. About ten minutes ago." The manager nods and opens the door. The detectives look around. There's nothing in the room that belongs to the boys. Goren looks at Eames. She shrugs and they walk out. They get in the car and drive away. At the hospital Vala and John get into the elevator. Vala pushes a button and looks at John.

"I promise that I will not let anything harm Sam." She tells him, trying to reassure him.

"How can you promise that? You don't know what she has done to him." Vala smiles at him. "What?"

"This, why we are here- I intend to ask her exactly that. Then I can help Sam." John looks skeptical. "You will see that she will tell me everything." John stares at her.

"How will you know she's telling the truth? She could lie to you and you'd never know." John questioned, trying to cover all of their bases.

"That's why I brought you." He looks at her as if she's lost her mind. "What is wrong?"

"Do you really think she'll be afraid of me?" Vala nods. "Why?"

"If you advance on her like you did on me, she'll be terrified." John nods as the elevator doors open and they step out. They turn to the left and begin to walk down the hall. They stop in front of a room. Vala nods, and they enter the room. Nenet is laying in the bed.

"Nenet?" She opens her eyes. She looks at Vala. "Nenet, I want to know what you did to Sam."

"I performed a ritual to place Rangda's spirit in him." Vala looks at her and frowns.

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing." Vala turns to John and nods. John walks to the bed. Nenet looks at him. John's eyes are cold and hard. She looks at Vala. Vala smiles at her.

"I'm sorry; I've forgotten my manners. Nenet, this is John Winchester. He's Sam's father. John, this is Nenet. She's the one who placed that spirit in Sam." Nenet stares at John as he starts toward her.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, you will tell me what you did to my son. If you don't, I will kill you with my bare hands. Do you understand?" Nenet looks at Vala, who nods. Nenet shivers. "What did you do to Sam?" Nenet swallows twice and she looks from John to Vala.

"I used Trazadone." John looks at her. "It's a sleeping pill."

"How much did you give him?"

"Two tablets. That's a hundred milligrams."

"How long will he be out?" She looks at the clock.

"He'll sleep for eight hours." Vala looks at John and nods.

"I need to talk to Nenet- alone." John nods and steps out. Vala looks at Nenet. "How dare you take what does not belong to you! You took Rangda and ran. He was mine!"

"I did not take him. He called to me to release him from his prison!"

"He wasn't supposed to be placed inside Sam! Sam has the strongest abilities I have ever seen. Rangda wants him, but it has to be his choice not yours or mine. Now, I have to undo all the damage you have caused us." Nenet's eyes go wide as Vala smiles at her. Vala walks over to the closet and takes out a pillow. She places it over Nenet's face. Nenet struggles for a few minutes then goes limp. Vala removes the pillow and places it in a soiled linen bag. She smiles and walks out.

"Are you ready?" John looks at her and she smiles. She nods and they walk out.

Top of Form 1

&&&&&

DeleteReplyForwardSpamMove...

Bottom of Form 1


	12. Chapter 12

**Dean pulls up in front of the house where Sam is. He turns off the car and gets out. He looks around but doesn't see anyone. As he walks into the house, his cell phone rings, and he answers it.**

**"Hello?" A woman's voice is heard. "Dean Winchester?"**

**"Maybe. Who are you?" He answers cautiously.**

**"My name is Carlina. I met you when you were here to help Vala." She replies.**

**"I don't remember..." He's still confused, searching his mind to remember who this woman is, and why she would be calling him.**

**"I'm the blonde haired, green eyed woman. 40-30-32" She gave her description.**

**He chuckled, now able to place the woman. "Oh. Now I remember. How are you? How's Jimmy?"**

**"We're fine. Is Vala there?"**

**"No. Why?"**

**"Dean, she's gone bad. She went on a weekend retreat with Nenet and when they came back she was changed. The next day, Nenet left. She was scared and Vala let her go. We talked to Vala and she said that she knew where Nenet was. Nenet was going looking for ˜_someone special_." Her voice was coming out fast, paniced, and he felt his own heart pound in his chest.**

**"Did Vala say who there were looking for?" Dean is frowning.**

**"No. She just said that she would know them when she found them."**

**"I see. Thanks Carlina. I owe you for this." He enters the house and goes to the door. "If you find out anything else let me know." He opens the door and begins to walk downstairs, taking two steps at a time.**

**"I will. Dean?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Be careful. She's dangerous."**

**"I will." They hang up. He walks over, and finds Sam still asleep. He takes a deep breath and looks at his brother for a moment. He sits next to Sam and closes his eyes. John and Vala pull up. John turns the truck off, and they get out of the truck and walk into the house. John walks to the basement door and opens it. He walks down the stairs. Dean is sitting beside Sam with his eyes closed. John starts to get closer when he hears a gun being cocked.**

**"Stay away from him." Dean opens his eyes and smiles. "Gotcha." John smiles. "What did you find out?" John looks at Sam then Dean. "What is it? Is he gonna be ok?"**

**"Yes, Dean. He was given Trazadone. He'll be asleep for a little longer." Dean looks at him. **

**"What is it Dean?" Dean looks around.**

**"I got a phone call today. It was from Carlina. I helped her and her brother out. "John and Dean smile at her.**

**"Is everything alright?" Vala looks at Dean then John. "Has Sam woke up yet?"**

**"No. Vala, I need to talk to my dad. Can you keep an eye on Sam?"**

**"Sure." Dean looks at John. They walk up the stairs and walk outside. John looks at Dean.**

**"What did this woman have to say?"**

**"She said that Vala and Nenet went on a weekend retreat. When they came back Vala had changed. Not in a good way. She said Nenet left the next day. Vala let her go. Nenet came here looking for ˜someone special." Vala has know the whole time where Nenet was."**

**"So who is she looking for?" Dean looks toward the house and John follows his gaze. **

**"She's after Sam?"**

**"I think so. I mean she came here awfully quick." John sighs and begins to walk towards the house. Dean follows. They walk into the house and go downstairs. Sam is laying on the bed. His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and relaxed. Dean looks at John. There is silent communication between them. John looks at Vala.**

**"Vala?" She looks at him. "Let's go get something to eat. Dean, you'll stay with Sam?"**

**"Yes, sir." John and Vala walk upstairs and Dean looks at him Sam. "Okay, Sam. You can stop faking it. She's gone." Sam opens his eyes and looks at him.**

**"She's evil." He says, monotone and staring straight ahead.**

**"I know, Sam. I talked to someone about her. She sent Nenet here to find you. They were looking for ˜_someone special"_ and apparently Rangda sensed your abilities. I'm guessing that's why she picked you." Sam nods. Dean's cell rings. He flips it open. "Hello?" Bobby's voice comes over the cell.**

**"Mr. Lucas? This is detective Goren."**

**"Yes Detective." He looks at Sam. "How may I help you?"**

**"Have you seen your cousin?"**

**"Yeah. Why?"**

**"He was supposed to be at the station this morning to give a statement. We'd also like to talk to him about Nenet."**

**"What about her?" Dean frowns at Sam. "Sam just woke up. He's had a rough few days."**

**"She was found dead in the hospital. We would like to question him about it." He looks at Sam and Sam looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Where are you? We know that you're no longer at the motel."**

**"My uncle has a friend who let us stay at his place. It's better for Sammy."**

**"Have Sam in my office in half an hour."**

**"Ok." He hangs up. He smiles at Sam. "You don't have to worry about Nenet anymore."**

**"Why? What's happened to her?" He's frowning. John walks down the stairs and looks at his sons.**

**"What's happened?" John asks.**

**"Detective Goren called. He wants to talk to Sam. We have half an hour to get him to the station. He wants his statement plus he wants to talk to him about Nenet's death. She was found dead in the hospital." John stares at them. "What?"**

**"Vala asked to be left alone with Nenet. She was in there for about twenty minutes."**

**"You think she killed Nenet?" Sam looks from his brother to his dad. "Well?"**

**"Yes. I think she killed Nenet. But I have no idea as to why she would do it." Dean looks at John and Sam. Suddenly he walks over to a small table and begins to search. Sam and John both jump. They looks at Dean as he slams the drawer shut.**

**"What is it Dean?"**

**"Dammit!"**

**"_What is it Dean!_" Dean looks at them.**

**"The vial is gone." Sam stares at him. "Yes I'm sure." He looks at his watch. "We have to go." They walk out.**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	13. Chapter 13

**Half an hour later, Dean, Sam and John are sitting in Detective Goren's office. Eames is there. She smiles at them. Bobby looks at Sam. He's frowning. **

**"So what happened to you, Sam?" Sam looks at John. He nods. **

**"After we left her apartment, dad and I went to his friend's place. I laid down and the next thing I knew it was this afternoon. I didn't move." Alex looks at John and Dean. **

**"That's right. He passed out, and we couldn't wake him up. Isn't that right Uncle John?" John nods. **

**"I tried, also, because I was worried about him because he didn't open his eyes or move." **

**"So it's a safe bet he wasn't at the hospital today." **

**"No. He wasn't anywhere near it." Bobby smiles at them. He walks over to a TV and turns it on. He pushes a tape in. On the screen, they see John and Vala enter the hospital corridor and begin to walk. Alex looks at John. **

**"Mr. Winchester is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Sam stares at the screen then looks at John. "Well?" **

**"I took that woman to the hospital. I walked with her and she went in the room by herself. Twenty to twenty-five minutes later we left." **

**"You didn't see Nenet?" **

**"No. When she came out she said that Nenet had told her that she had drugged Sam." Bobby looks at them. **

**"What did she use?" He holds an evidence bag up. In it is an empty **

**bottle. "We found this. It had Trazadone in it." **

**"Yes. That was what I was told she used." Sam looks at Bobby then at John. **

**"So that let's me off the hook for her murder?" **

**"Yes." Bobby looks at John. "But that leaves us with two suspects. Your dad and the woman. Mr. Winchester where can we find this woman?" **

**"I don't know." Alex frown at him. "I really don't know." **

**"Let me get this straight: You picked her up and drove her to the hospital, waited for her, and then left with her. Then you drove away by yourself. Is that what happened?" He looks at John, an accusatory tone in his voice. **

**"Pretty much. Except I stopped and picked up food for us." Bobby nods and looks at Alex. "Sam, we need you to go with detective Eames to give your statement." **

**"Okay." His voice is meek and mild, submissive. Sam stands and Alex leads him out. Bobby looks at Dean and John. He smiles at them. **

**"Would you like some coffee?" Dean and John both nod. He walks out. Dean looks at his dad, but John shakes his head. After a few minutes Bobby walks in with three cups. "I forgot to ask you how you take your coffee. I brought in sugar and creamer." John and Dean both take a cup. **

**"I take it black." Dean takes a sip. John does the same. **

**"So are you going to arrest me?" Bobby looks surprised. **

**"I hadn't thought about it, John. When we finger printed the room we found some unknown ones but looking at your hands they're too small to be yours. The guys figured they were female." **

**"So after Sam gives his statement, we're free to go?" **

**"Yes." A half an hour later, Sam walks in. John looks at him and smiles. John and Dean stand. All three walk out. Sam looks at Dean and John. They walk into the parking lot and get into John's truck. **

**"What's going on?" John starts the truck and they drive away. **

**"We're free to go. Dean, keep an eye out behind us. I have a feeling that we'll have a tail very soon." Dean is watching out the side mirror. He sees a car three cars behind them. He looks at John. **

**"Hey, Dad. We have one. Three behind." John nods and looks around. He sees a market and pulls in. Dean and Sam look at him as he gets out and follow him, walking in behind John. Sam stops to look at some magazines when his cell rings. He looks at the caller ID. **

**"Dude, you see anyone?" Sam looks up. **

**"Yeah. They're parked by the truck. Two in the front. So, how are we getting out of here?" **

**"I don't know. I think Dad's got a plan. I'll get back to you." They hang up. Sam frowns and goes back to looking at magazines. He walks over to the candy and his cell phone rings. "Sam, come back to the cooler." They hang up and Sam walks to the back. John hands the keys to Dean. **

**"Thanks." Sam looks at John. "Dad's going out the back while we go out the front." Sam nods. Dean takes the food. They walk up to the counter and pay for it. They walk out front and get in the truck. They start it up and drive away. Sam is looking in the mirror. He sees the car as it pulls out behind them. **

**"We've got company. So what's the plan?" **

**"We're going home." He replies, cocky. Sam stares at him. "No, I'm not crazy. This is what Dad said to do. He has a plan. He said to drive back to the house but before we get there our friends will be gone." Suddenly, Dean pulls the truck over to the shoulder and stops. He gets our and Sam follows. Dean takes out a small flashlight. He gets down on his knees and begins looking under the truck. Sam looks at him. **

**"Dude, give me a hand." Sam kneels on the other side. "Dad said to keep them here as long as possible." He smiles at Sam, but Sam frowns. **

**"Sammy, you're the quieter one. Besides you're the one who messed with Caleb's car." He reminded his little brother. **

**Sam grins, remembering the incident. "Yeah. I paid for that one. Extra training and Dad gave me dirty looks for almost a week." **

**"Well, the dirty looks were for Caleb's benefit. He always told me I'd better not make you mad." They both smile. They see two pairs of shoes. Dean looks at Sam and he nods. The two men walk up to Dean. **

**"You got a problem?" Dean looks at them and shrugs. **

**"It started running funny so I decided to check it out." They look around. "What?" **

**"Where's the other guy?" Dean looks around. **

**"He said he needed a few minutes alone." Dean smiles and returns to the truck. "Son of a bitch! I don't believe this." The two men kneel beside him. They stare at a small box. **

**"What is it?" Dean looks at them and frowns. **

**"It's a tracking box. Someone is going to a lot of trouble to keep an eye on where my uncle is going." Sam walks up and taps Dean on the shoulder. Dean looks at him. **

**"What's wrong." **

**"Someone put a tracking box on Uncle John's truck." Sam stares at him then kneels and looks for himself. **

**"Who would do this?" He stands and looks around. "I guess I'd better talk to my dad and let him know." He looks at Dean. "You ready?" **

**Dean kneels down and removes the box. He places it in front of the back tire. He looks at the two men and smiles. **

**"Thanks for stopping, but I think we've got it now." They get into the truck. Dean starts it up and drives away. He looks at Sam. "No problems?" **

**"No." They smile. The two men walk back to their car and start to get in. One of the men looks at the tires. "Dammit!" The other one looks. They stare at two flat tires. **

**"We'll just..." They bend down. "I don't believe this. What happened to the valve stems?" They stare at each other. **

**Dean and Sam are still laughing as they drive. They pull in front of the house and turn off the truck. They get out and walk tot he house. Sam looks at Dean. **

**"Where's Dad? Did he come back here?" **

**"Yeah. He wanted to get back here and keep an eye on Vala. I just hope that he's all right." Sam looks at him. **

**"Dean, do you think she'll hurt him?" **

**"No. She'll keep him alive until she gets what she wants." **

**"Which is me." Dean nods. He opens the door and they walk in. They looks around. "I'm going to get something to eat." **

**"Sure." Sam walks into the kitchen as Dean looks around. He walks to the basement door. He opens it and walks down the stairs. He stops at the bottom and stares. John is sitting in a chair. He's bound and gagged. Vala is sitting on his right and smiling. **

**"Hello, Dean. I'm glad you made it back. Where's Sam?" Dean stares at her. He sees a man there. **

**"He's here to insure that you cooperate fully." **

**"What do you want from me?" **

**"Nothing. We just need to make sure Sam will listen to me." The man grabs him. He sits Dean in a chair and handcuffs his hands behind him. "Now where is Sam?" **

**"I don't know."**

Want to be your own boss? Learn how on **Yahoo! Small Business.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vala frowns. She motions to the man and he goes upstairs. Dean looks at John and he frowns. **

**"Dad are you ok?" John nods. Vala removes his gag. **

**"I'm fine, son. Are you and Sammy ok?" John asks, concern evident in his voice. **

**"Yes sir. Sam did to the car what he did to Caleb's jeep." They smile. Dean looks at Vala. "Where's the vial Vala? It's not where you put it. So where did you really put it?" **

**"It's in a safe place. Don't worry, Dean. I know exactly where it is." **

**John looks at her. "Who do you plan on Rangda possessing?" **

**She smiles at them. "I think that you already know that answer. But it must be his choice to accept Rangda." John shakes his head. **

**"Sam will never do that. You're wasting your time." Vala smiles at them and it's not a nice smile. **

**"I think he will." She says quietly, conspiracy in her voice. The man walks back downstairs and Vala looks at him; he shakes his head. **

**She turns to Dean and he's staring at them. "What do you mean he's not here?" Vala starts toward Dean. "What did you tell him?" She stops in front. of him. **

**"That you're after him because of his abilities." Sam is watching from a room under the stairs. "You know you're not going to find him." **

**Vala slowly smiles at him. Dean cries out in pain. She looks at John. Suddenly he begins to gasp for air as Dean cries out again. **

**"Sam, I know you're close. I will keep this up until you come out or they die. It's your choice." Dean cries out as John is turning blue. Sam opens the door and steps out. He sees his dad and brother. **

**"Stop!" Vala smiles at him. John begins breathing. Dean looks at **

**Sam. "What do you want from me?" **

**"No Sammy! Don't!" John struggles against his bonds. Vala smiles at Sam. "Son, don't." Dean looks at him. **

**"What do you want from me Vala? What do I have to do to keep my family alive?" **

**"Accept Rangda. Embrace him willingly and they will live. If you don't, then I will forced to kill your family." Sam looks at Dean then at John. He looks at Vala. "Well?" **

**"Turn them loose; then I will embrace Rangda." Vala looks at John and Dean. She then looks at Sam. "They won't interfere. I just want a few minutes with my family." Vala nods. The man unlocks Dean's handcuffs. He cuts John's bounds. Dean and John stand up. Dean looks at Vala. **

**"Could we have sometime alone?" **

**"Fine. I'll give you ten minutes to say your good-byes." She looks at the man and they walk upstairs. John looks at Sam. **

**"Have you lost your mind Sam?" **

**"No. After she places Rangda inside, say this." He hand a paper to John. "This will place the spirit back into the vial." **

**"Sam...how...?" Sam smiles. **

**"I wasn't just hiding. I used the laptop and found it." Dean looks at him. "I'm sure. The person's name is Carlina. She was calling to give this to Dean." He smiles. "I also paid a nice young woman from the fast food place to call the cops. Her name is Tori." Vala walks down the stairs. She smiles at Sam. Sam hugs John and shakes Dean's hand. He looks at Vala. **

**"Ready, Sam?" Sam nods. She motions to a chair. "Sit there. I need to prepare." **

**He sits down. Vala begins to place some candles in a circle around the chair. Dean watches her for a minute. **

**"Vala, what happened to you?" She looks at him. **

**"Rangda opened my eyes. He pointed out what I would gain from following him. He showed me that by finding Sam I would be invincible. I will not have to worry about my followers trying to get rid of me. Together Sam and I are invincible." **

**She looks at Sam then at Dean. Sam shivers. Vala begins to chant and walk around Sam. She stops in front of him and kisses him deeply and then her legs suddenly give out. She collapses onto the floor and closes her eyes. John takes the paper out . He begins to read the incantation in Latin. Vala's eyes fly open and she stares at John. She screams. She stands and lunges for John. Dean grabs her as Goren and Eames walk in. They stare as a thick black smoke is released from Sam's mouth. John forces it into a small vial. He places the stopper in it. He looks at Sam. **

**"Are you alright son?" John asks, and Sam nods. **

**"Yes, sir." Goren and Eames stare. Goren looks at John. **

**"What was that?" **

**"This is a spirit. There is the woman you've been looking for." Goren looks at Vala, as Eames walks over and puts handcuffs on her. Goren looks at John and Dean. They smile as Vala and the man are led away. Eames and Goren look at them. **

**"So... what just happened here?" Goren is looking at the three of them. He looks at Eames who shrugs. "Well?" Sam looks at Dean then at his dad. **

**"Detective, let's just say you got the real bad guy. You also saw black magic. What she was practicing was Hoodoo not Voodoo. There is a big difference." He smiles. "We'll get rid of the spirit where no one else will ever be possessed by it." **

**"Where would that be?" Eames is looking at John. He looks at Sam. **

**"We're going to send it back to hell." John replies, and Eames opens her mouth to say something. "Trust me. You don't want to know. But it's legal." Goren nods. They walk out. As they start to get into the car, Bobby looks at Alex. **

**"So should we include this in the report?" Alex looks at him. **

**"No. I think this is better left out." She looks at the house. "And, also, we should leave out the Winchesters." She looks at Bobby. "Don't you agree? Besides who'd believe it?" Bobby nods and they get into the car. They drive away. **

**Inside the house, Dean looks at Sam. "So Sam, how do we get rid of this?" He frowns as Sam walks to the room he'd hidden in. John and Dean stare. There are patches in the wall. Each one has a symbol and a name on it. Sam places the vial inside a hole. He picks up some patching material and begins to fill the hole in. Dean looks around. **

**"What is this place?" **

**"A graveyard for spirits. Michael showed this room to me a long time ago." Dean looks at him as John smiles. "I remember this place because I used it to hide from Dad." John shakes his head in memory. **

**"I don't ignore everything." **

**"Just me." Sam shakes his head. "What?" **

**"I don't ignore everything you say." They smile as Sam finishes sealing the hole. They exit. John gets into his truck as the boys get into the Impala. They drive away. **

**Fin**


End file.
